Tribal Wars
by NajaPapaya
Summary: Kinka has a lot of secrets. Secrets that involves the the Black family, and the Red Crows. Why is she afraid to look them in the eye. What passion unfolds when she shows her big secret? Lemons to come :- Please read :-
1. Chapter 1

MA rated just to be sure. All characters or at least most of them belongs to Stephanie Meyers. As well as the environment and locations of Forks and La Push.

This story takes place a few years after breaking dawn. But Nessie hasn´t been born as well as a few other things…

Enjoy :-) Please review

**Tribal Wars**

**Chapter 1. The arrival.**

It´s Monday. A rainy Monday in November.

Nobody really take notice to the thin woman driving to town in her old green truck. She passes the wet houses in a slow pace; just letting the bumpy road led her on her way.

If anyone would care to look they would see that she is in her twenties, with long dark hair and soft suntanned skin. But nobody cares. Her heavy loaded truck fit in to the picture. And nobody cares.

By her side is a shabby looking dog of mixed breading looking mostly like a longhaired grayish dingo with a brown and a blue eye.

She makes a stop by the only open grocery store in the town of Forks and gets out looking around. Her hands massage her lower back and moves back to support her pregnant belly as she walks in.

The door chimes with an annoying loud sound as she enters the store, and the store keeper Annabel Watling watches silently as she picks out her supplies of paint, food and dog food.

"Can I be off any assistance?" Annabel says with her high pitched voice and watches the young woman with great curiosity.

"ohm... I... Do you have any maps off the area?" Kinka asks with her slight monotone European accent. She blushes slightly as Annabell inspects her closer.

"Well honey... What area do you mean? It's a big place you know", Annabel smiles and places her hands on her big hips with an inquisitive gaze.

"I think its pronounced La Push? But I don´t really know how to get there" Kinka offers an apologizing smile.

"And what would a young expecting mother like you do in the Rez? Visiting friends?" Annabel can´t help but poke around a bit. She is just too curious.

"Ohm... I... Well", Kinka puts the money on the counter.

"Thank you…Your change sweetheart", Annabel is about to say more as the annoying chime alerts her and in comes another customer.

"Oh Chief Hanson what can I help you with today?" Annabell purrs to the robust middle aged man. His skin is about the same reddish color as his thin hair.

He sends out a vibration of calmness. His water green eyes looks a little tired. The sight of Kinka doesn't make him quite as curious but he still looks, as she picks up her items and walks out to her truck unfolding her new map.

"Where do you expect her to go to, she's almost about to pop?" Annabel asks with a giggle.

"Well… She might be the one who bought the Bears cottage, it's too out of season for any tourists", Hanson replies polite, and pays for his doughnut.

Kinka drives down the forest road looking from her cell phone to the road. The signal is on and she gets a clear signal and pulls the truck over to a full stop. She finds the phone number in her pocket and dials.

"_Well... oh... Hey... this is Kinka... I was wondering if you could bring the keys around at noon. I'm almost there... Yea... alright... see you there"_

She starts the truck with a roar and pulls out on the road when her dog growls defensively.

"What's up with you Big Momma?"

And then she sees it. Two elk's walks close by in the shade of the green forest. A mother with her calf.

For a moment they walk in the same direction as the car. Then all of a sudden they break out in a fast gallop right across the road and disappear on the other side. She hits the breaks just before she collide with the animals. Big Momma is slung to the floor but quickly jumps up on her seat again with a strange expression in her eyes.

"Sorry about that… You ok sweetie?" Kinka says and caresses the dog between her ears.

"Let´s get going… ha!"

The Bear Cottage appears before them in the dull light. It´s not much to look at but it´s placed beautifully between the forest and a small meadow. An old leaf tree and two smaller pine trees stands beside the driveway and sways gentle in the wind. Somehow the green colors compliment the washed out wooden colors of the house.

For a moment they sit still to watch the light unfold in the grass and forest. It is almost noon.

They get out of the truck. Anticipation is in the air. Kinka takes a deep breath. They walk down the small trail around the house to the backyard.

There is a small porch with two old wooden chairs and a small plastic table. She sits there for a moment calming down, when a noisy car approaches the driveway. The door slams and heavy steps walk towards them. A deep rusty voice breaks the silence.

She looks up on him squinting through her eyelashes in the sun. He is in his forties with long black and silver hair to the midst of his back. His frame is tall and well build, and his face is friendly and surprisingly smooth for his age.

"Well I have brought the keys for a… mmm hmmm… Kinki?… I suppose that´s you?"

"Kinka… My name is Kinka!" She blushes slightly. Her name is so unusual and people always seem to get it wrong.

"Well… Would you like me to show you around the place? By the way I'm Tom Black Bear. It was my house!"

Kinka tries to get up from the wooden chair, but can´t seem to get her weight shifted right.

He reaches down and grabs her by the arm to help her up, but suddenly notices her belly. Big Momma keeps her distance, but is monitoring the situation closely.

"Hmm. You look like your 12 months pregnant… When is your due day?" Tom helps her up and opens the back door. She smiles but don´t answer, so he lays off.

The house is a small one storage building. 3 tiny bedrooms and a combined kitchen, dining room and living room. There is some old furniture in all off the rooms. The lack of nick nags makes it look abandoned.

"Ooh I just love it!" Kinka burst out and laughs exited. "How about internet?"

"It´s a rez… not Africa!" Tom replies with a wide grin.

"Sorry. I didn´t mean to imply anything" Kinka answers and looks down blushing fiercely. Tom seams to find her amusing and grin even wider.

"Do you want any help with the boxes or anything?"

"Ohm… Sure… If you have time for it?"

"Well… I´m in no hurry… It's not like I'm leaving a pregnant woman high and dry. We do have standards up here you know" He wriggles his brows.

She almost can't help but roll her eyes at him. No matter how nice he is, he still is making fun of her. He sees it and grin at her, well knowing what his doing.

A short while later Tom carries the last box inside the house and places it on top of two others in the living room.

"That was heavy… You collect rocks or something?"

"Well no… It's just work equipment you know"

"Well no I don´t… What is it?"

"Computer and my sound gear. I make my money being a speaker. You know sound books and stuff. I probably know every dang Dean Koonz book by heart. But I would prefer it to be the classics or something dignified"

Tom burst out laughing. And she smiles back at him.

"I bet you do"

"Yea… But it's easy to do it at home… That must count for something?"

"I guess so! Your husband? Is he joining you soon?"

"No… NO husband… Thank god" She explains feint.

Tom refuses drinks and food and heads out to his car. He´s still smiling as he rolls down the window and yell out over his shoulder.

"If you follow the small trail in the backyard you'll get to the beach… And do come over one weekend for the bonfire!"

"Bye Tom! Wait… Go where?" But he is gone.

She waves him off. A great lump of gratitude sits in her throat and she swallows hard. She picks up her old Nilfisk vacuum cleaner, and starts making the rooms ready for painting. It feels like progress somehow.

**Nature**

Billy looks at Tom with an amused expression. He sips the burning warm coffee. Jacob and Quil are emptying the fridge. Or at least trying to.

"So you're of the hook then?"

Tom squirms in his seat, before bursting in to a great laugh.

"Yea… You know Corinne and the kids are ecstatic… Separate rooms and all!"

"But who is she… The new girl"

"Don´t know… But she´s huge"

"Like… Ohm… Big?"

"A small human giant… At least! Works with sound and books or something"

"Sounds strange to settle out here" Billy replies and Tom nods his head with a goofy grin.

"Yea… Her name is Kinka to"

Splurts of food lands at the floor as Jacob and Quil burst into uncontrolled laughter.

"Shouldn´t you guys be somewhere?" Billy asks with a growl. But his mouth curls up.

"Just getting supplies dad, the pizza place is closed this early" Jake answers slightly out of breath, "Going back to the garage in a sec!"

"A big assed girl named Kinka… That's something new!" Quil mumbles in his fifth sandwich as they head out.

"Yea… You might like it… weirdo!"

It´s early in the evening. Kinka stretches her legs on the couch. The restlessness is getting hard to handle it has been going on all day. She gets up and closes the door to the small soundproof speaker box she had built a few weeks ago in the smallest bedroom.

The urge to move around makes her put on her long coat and Sorrell winter boots.

Her back hurts like hell. Even Big Momma is restless. It´s like the baby is too heavy, and it lies uncomfortably low. Big Momma whines a few times.

"Well, wanna go for a walk girl?"

The dog scrapes on the door with her paws, whining loudly.

"C´mon Momma… Let go!"

The odd couple makes their way down a deer trail in a slow pace. The pain comes and goes, and they stop walking a few times. Suddenly small flakes of snow fall from heaven and lands on them. Momma leads the way further into the woods. A big fallen tree lies before them and Kinka sits down breathing heavy. The cold sneaks up on her as she realizes that warm water is flowing down between her legs and on to the ground. She screams breathing in the pain and falls on her knees holding herself up in Mommas fur. With her free hand she clutches to a branch above her and screams again as the baby tries to make its way out of her.

Sam and Jacob can hear the screams miles away. They are closest and quickly phases wanting to help the person in need.

"What is it, you think it´s human?"

"Don´t know, sounds human. Quil stay close. Embry take a quick sweep"

"Will do Sam"

Sam and Jake approaches without a noise. The shaggy dog isn't fooled and watches them with a low warning growl. Kinka is crouching and packing in the infant in her warn coat. Her body shaking from the cold. Her white loose dress is covered in blood. Small in content noises are coming from the coat. She leans back completely drained from the birth holding her baby close.

She reaches out trying to calm the protectively growling dog.

"Momma… Get us home!"

Then blackness hits. Scattered visions of strong warm arms picking her up carrying her in fast strides out of the forest. Caring dark eyes. A tribal tattoo in black. Fear. Fear hits as she looses consciousness.

**Discovering**

Kinka opens her eyes squinting in the bright light. She sits up quickly, and looks around in the small bedroom. A beautiful woman with strange scars on her face is sitting on the bedside.

"Ohh… You're awake… How do you feel?" Emily says in a calming tone. "I´m Emily. You´re at me and Sam's house"

"Oh, how did I get here? Is my baby alright"

"She is just fine. Just sleeping… The guys found you in the forest and brought you here. I think your dog would be more at ease if it could see you… She´s been howling and scratching down the doors since they brought you. Do you feel ok? No need of a doctor?"

"I think… I don't know… I heal fast… You can let Momma in if you'll like"

The little girl snuggles up in her mommy´s arms. Her dark colored eyes and black hair indicates that she is a partly Native American. Emily sighs, she is humming with contentment.

"Are you hungry…? Thirsty?" Kinka shakes her head and smiles back.

"Maybe a shower later? Come here Big Momma… Meet our little girl" Kinka whispers as the all too happy dog gallops through the door.

"Oh… We sort of gave the two of you a shower to warm you up" She says apologetically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. First Sight

Kinka felt pretty good as Emily drove her home. The grubble roads were bumpy, but at least they kept her wide awake. She held her daughter tight and gently strokes the tiny face with the tip of her fingers. So beautiful. The baby opened her eyes and looked straight through to her soul. This must be what it feels like to love someone completely. Without comparing. She felt healed. Just a little soreness, good thing I'm a fast healer. But who were they? Sam, Jacob… Even Emily. The Tribal tattoo spoke of great strength and commitment. It feels like I just walked from ashes to fire… Again. Something must be behind it all. Even though Big Momma accepted them, so they can´t be all bad?

"Emily… Thanks so much for doing this."

"Oh... No worries... I'm glad to help."

"No I'm so grateful to you all. I must have looked like a mad woman, giving birth in the forest… I just didn´t know it before it hit me…"

"I must admit. You were lucky the guys were out there… Dangerous things happen when you are covered I blood…"

Emily smiles at Kinka, but don't seem to mind it anyway. For a moment they are silent. The baby sleeps, and Kinkas curiosity kicks in.

"Well… I´ve heard about this area, but it seems like there is a much stronger "tribal feeling" than so many other places? I just didn´t expect that. It's rare."

"I guess we take a great pride in embracing our traditions and family. Have you seen other reservations?"

"Well a few during my time as a researcher ... I have lived in one… for about 12 months or so before I came here."

"Oh I see… Which one?"

"It was with the Ani Yun Wiya, who are decedents to the Cherokee over at Great Smokey Mountain."

"Wow… I didn´t know there was a rez there! I wonder how your truck managed that. And the baby's father?"

"Ohh... that's sort of complicated… I… Red Crow is not in the picture anymore."

"Yea… Tom mentioned that… I hope it's not too personal, but why is that?"

Kinka flinches a little. It's not like she could tell the truth. That she left to protect herself and the baby from harm, as well as the future that seemed to be crashing down back there. Emily can't help but smile.

"Let's just say, that I needed to protect my baby. And it wouldn´t be possible unless I left."

"Well, I'll just remove my foot from my mouth, and stop talking about this. We are here."

A few hours and several cups of coffee later, Emily arrives home. It looks like Sam is in a terrible mood, as he waits by the door.

"Ever heard of a phone?"

"Well, I just had to stay and help… She´s pretty interesting, you know!"

"I thought that giving birth would make people tired!" He growls. "What about the cookout? The guys have been waiting!"

"How about growing some manners, you big dog!" Emily smiles widely. "You know better than to worry about me when somebody needs help… And you are not totally helpless in a kitchen, are you?"

"I swear woman, the next time you better…"

"I'm gonna go in, and pretend I didn´t hear that."

Emily smirks and pecks him on the cheek, before entering the crowded house. The pack is in a state of group amusement, as they watch the annoyed Sam walk behind her, slamming the door with force.

Emily takes her time as she prepares the food. The fish is in the oven, and the mashed potatoes, veggies and steaks are ready to serve, as she takes her usual place, sits down and look up on their curious faces.

"I guess that you all want details?"

"It's so unfair to make old Jake suffer any longer" Embry smirks, and elbows Jacob who is sitting next to him. The gesture is quickly returned, as Jake pokes him in the ribs with the dull end of his knife.

"Fuck Jake… Don't ruin my t-shirt… I didn't bring another one… "

"Fuck you too dumbass." Jake says with a false smile, and elbows back. "If I didn't know better, I would say your maturity level is about 14. But then again, I've seen your disgusting thoughts."

"Well I guess that seems to go for the both of you."Emily says in an overbearing tone. "But anyways, I think she's on the run for something… Or someone. She mentioned a Red Crow… And let's face it, the kid must be half native!. "

"I thought that to, when I saw her." Sam replies. "But then again, she doesn't look all white herself."

"Blackish straight hair and a little darker skin tone than most white woman." Seth says.

"I thought you off all wouldn´t notice a woman?" Paul spits out grinning. Seth throws a green bean in his face, and it settles perfectly on Paul's white shirt.

"Yeah man, we don't all have to be all creepy about woman!" Seth answers, and launches another green bean.

"For your information, Rachel and I don´t need anyone else… And what's with the food assaults?"

"I still think we should consider the possibility of Red Crow tracking her here. Maybe we should patrol around her property?" Jacob says frowning his brows in concern. "I would hate to see anything happen to her, or the baby!"

"It was like she freaked out when she saw your tattoo… I don't know, but maybe we need to ask her some questions, before jumping to conclusions!" Sam says in a husky tone. "Now, food woman!"

"Sam, you should know better than any, the consequences of bossing me around!" Emily says with an amused grin on her face.

"Dang woman, your killing me here!" He answers and looks at her with an expression of deep amusement and promise. Emily blushes and turns away.

A few weeks later. Jacob is moving around the Bear house with great caution, as he has been doing every night. He catches a glance of Kinka in the window. She is walking around gracefully reading from a book. Her voice pitches out loud as she pronounces the longer words in syllables. All of a sudden her grace makes him sad. He can't help but compare her to Bella's clumsiness. She is almost the opposite of Bella… Graceful, tanned and well… a mother. As every night he longs for the moments where the small baby girl is cuddled up in her mother's arms. The words spoken with such love, that it's heartbreaking. As she sits in the rocking chair, she seems like the most beautiful woman in the world. She loosens the front of her dress, and starts feeding the baby, singing a lullaby in a foreign language. The feeding is soon over, and she holds the small child to her shoulder, tapping gently on her back. A big burp comes out. Surprisingly for such a small person. Kinka laughs out loud, and puts the baby back I her crib. The spark in her eyes makes something grow inside… Something shifts and a strong pull towards her make wants him to run in there. Her lips look soft and inviting. She looks like the most innocent person in the world.

Wow, did I just miss her big dog sitting beside me?

Kinka walks to the front door, opens it, and calls out.

"C´mon Momma… You watch the baby for a while, ok?"

The dog looks up with an almost amused grin on its face, whimpers, and canter back in the house.

Kinka walks out on the porch. She has bare feet. She starts to loosen her dress, drops it and steps out of it. It is getting a little creepy… She stands naked in the thin layer of snow. How come?

A lump builds up in his throat, as she walks towards him, not knowing who lurks in the shadows. Her breasts move slightly as she walks, her long lean muscles work under the smooth skin, and send long forgotten vibrations through his whole body. She stretches her arms and back shivering in the cold. She is too close. Only ten feet away. He can feel her shivering breath on his chest. Her heart pounds rapidly. Her scent is on his tongue. She tastes like apple flowers in the spring, faintly seasoned with cinnamon. She intoxicate his senses, and in a short moment he forgets she doesn´t know he is there, as he leans his head forward to taste her scent that flows thick in the air close around her.

Suddenly she is gasping in fear, as his eyes pierce through hers. The moon reflects in the snow, and reveals him. She jumps unfolding her arms. A great wave of heat and golden light throws him to the ground, as she rises above him in her new shape of a night owl. Her every feature is imprinted in his brain, and he finds himself standing still with his mouth open like moron. He turns around running back to Sam.

Kinka cries out in shock, as the door to her small speaker box is torn open, and Sam, Jacob and Emily´s faces peeks in. They can´t help but notice the computer setup as well as the microphone, and the sound of Kinkas voice, that softly approaches them from the speakers, reading the latest Dean Koonz novel.

"Is that thing soundproof or something, we´ve been knocking down your door for about ten minutes?" Sam says annoyed.

"Don't mind him, his just not very well mannered!" Emily says with a smile.

"Oh… I didn´t expect anyone… Go in to the living room, and I'll join you in a sec." Kinka says, and looks down on the baby, who is securely tucked in to a sarong tied up as a sling around her neck.

They all take a seat looking around in discomfort. The house looks quite cozy. But the occasion is a little weird.

"I think I know why you are here…" Kinka says breaking the silence. "And I can explain."

"Sure sure!" Jacob says, and looks at her as she refuses to meet his stare. He feels his body gravitate towards her. And lets out I little sigh.

"I think you might have seen something last night, Jake? Something that might look a little strange?" She says with a trembling voice. Tears are curling up behind her closed eyelids. Why the hell had she changed. It was supposed to be her secret. Damn, I like this place to much to move out so soon.

He saw something all right… More than he had expected even.

"Yes, that's why we are here… I think we need to talk about that!" His tone is soft and reassuring.

Something about her makes her seem so vulnerable. He imagines her loneliness out here, knowing nobody, having no friends or relatives. She hasn´t looked him in the eye yet. Normally girls invite him with their poses and eye contact, but she is so different. The blush on her cheeks is too cute. She seems to young and frail to be alone. Wonder why she ran away in the first place? Could any man be cruel to such a sweet girl…? No, woman… A mother must go in the woman category.

"I would like to tell you the truth. You have been nothing but nice to me, but the thing is, that I don´t wanna change your perception of how the world is, and whom is in it!" Kinka explains in a quiet ton.

"I don´t think you can say anything to shock us… We probably know much more than you think. From what I saw, I would say that you are a shape shifter… But I just didn´t know that there were other shapes out there than wolves."

"Wolves? You know any... Oh wolves? I just didn´t know about anyone else, but me and Red Crows tribe, the bears."

"So there are bears out there? And you are an owl?"

"No I'm not an owl… I´m anything I wanna be… I just picture what I want to shift into, and it happens."

Kinkas cheeks stars burning even redder with embarrassment. The glances are too much to handle.

"Please don't stare at me! I didn´t wanna be a freak… It just runs in the family I guess."

"Well I guess we can relate to the freak part, ha Sam!" Jacob smirks with relief.

"Well yeah, but I do think we need to present you to the elders… I would like to hear more about your gift first!"

Something in Jacob is intrigued. This young woman brings a whole other perspective to the possibilities of patrolling, and well many other situations. He can't help but stare at her smooth skin. The smooth line of the collarbone above her perfectly rounded heavy breasts. She is wearing a loose long sleeved green dress; the v neck shows the top of her cleavage, and clings pleasantly to her curves, and quite flat stomach.

"I… I can change shapes, and make others change shapes… I´m not stronger than the animal I change into… It's like I adopt their abilities… But a change helps me heal, if I´m wounded… I guess I just changed to feel completely healed!"

Kinka peeks up on Jacob, concentrated on the masculine features of the mouth and jar. She remembers looking into his dark smoldering eyes. His impossible heat. A strange feeling of curiosity and… lust? Fills her body… So strange… He is so close… His musky scent reaches her, and she fills her lungs with it breathing deeply. Sam´s voice snaps her out of it.

"How do you make others change? How is that possible?" Sam ask leaning towards her. Kinka leans away from Sam, to compose herself.

"It's just a matter of training… And knowing how… Besides, only woman can do that… Abilities off the shape shifter are a gender thing… Men are much stronger, but woman has the gift of changing others, as well as shielding towards the… And stuff!"

"Shielding? Against what?" Sam tempers starts to fail. "You really should tell us what you know!"

"We have a legend in my family group… About the cold ones… Like V…"

"Vampires!!! I knew it… Well we have something that properly is quite similar!" Jacob interrupts with a snarl. "Now we gotta get you to the elders, soon!"


End file.
